Kissing Booth
by hydratedbee
Summary: "I paid and now I think I deserve my kiss. I'm the one who is following the rules. It is you who has to meet the end of the bargain." He said, his warm breath fanning over her face as he spoke, thumbs rubbing circles on the exposed skin that made Lucy suck in her breath. "I am going to kiss you now." He announced, brushing his lips temptingly over Lucy's. AUTHOR NOTE
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** _"I paid and now I think I deserve my kiss. I'm the one who is following the rules. It is you who has to meet the end of the bargain." He said, his warm breath fanning over her face as he spoke, thumbs rubbing circles on the exposed skin that made Lucy suck in her breath. "I am going to kiss you now." He announced, brushing his lips temptingly over Lucy's._

 **Rating: _T_**

 **Story: Of course, who wouldn't want to kiss strangers? Lucy doesn't. Natsu and Lucy, kissing booth. Nuff Said.**

* * *

 **Kissing Booth**

 **...**

 **Kiss Me?**

 **...**

 **Aislinn-Black**

* * *

"Mira, this is stupid." Lucy complained—it was bad enough that she was stuck in this stupid forsaken kissing booth on a hot day; but the fact that she had to wear a stupid top that had the words _Kiss Me_ emblazed on it. No, that wasn't even the real reason why she was salty, it was more so because Lucy had initially planned on working at the dunk tank with Juvia along with the cotton candy stand—but no, here she was possibly giving up her first kiss to a stranger who probably had a cold sore or something.

Every summer, Fairytail High hosted their own fair to raise up money for school events or for other charity causes. Clowns, dunk tanks, cotton candy, food-eating contests—all that good stuff. This year wasn't different, if it wasn't for Erza's "gentle persuasion"—and by gentle she meant having a sword-held-up-to-your-throat-gentle, Lucy would be home curled up in bed with a good book.

Wrinkling her nose, Lucy supposed that it was her own fault for even agreeing to help with the fair knowing that her friends would be involved. No offense to them, but crazy things tended to happen—especially if it was all of them involved.

Charity or not, this girl was not lip-locking with some douche.

"Oh cheer up Lucy," Mirajane hummed happily, "It isn't that bad."

Lucy grumbled, "Says you," she snorted, "just look how much money you made." It's true, having a pretty girl in front of a kissing booth really reeled in the money. It could almost top the dunk tank's income—well if it wasn't that the school used their varsity sports players to sit in the tank and taunt the crowd.

"Oh, Lucy." Mirajane chuckled.

Lucy rolled her eyes and glanced down at the clipboard in her lap that had the rules printed on the white paper.

 _1). Five dollars per kiss._

"Five dollars for a few kisses seems pretty expensive." Lucy commented, in which Mira shrugged saying something along the lines of "It's business."

 _2). Set the timer for three minutes._

 _3). Put the money in the jars and set the full ones under the counter._

Lucy squinted closely at the sloppy handwriting near the end.

 _4). Ten dollars for a French kiss._

Wow, wow, wow. "I am NOT French kissing anyone."

Mirajane winked setting the empty jar on the table, "You say that now and then some hottie is going to slam a ten down on the table and make out with you."

"And I would tell him no." Lucy deadpanned.

Mira pouted, "Come on, Lucy how are you supposed to meet any guys?"

"At a kissing booth? Do you really think I'm trying to meet some guy who is allegedly Mr. Right at a kissing booth?"

Yet, the bright creepy smile never left Mira's face, "No, you silly, not Mr. Right, more like Mr. Right now."

"Right, because that totally makes this better." Lucy grumbled.

Mira frowned, her friend just needed a little bit of a push. The white-haired beauty's smile widened like a light bulb had gone off in her head.

Lucy also took notice of this. "I don't like that look on your face."

"I am going to help you." Mira declared.

"Um, that's okay," Lucy said raising her hands up in surrender with an uneasy smile spread across on her face. "I don't need help, really."

But Mira didn't take no for an answer, "I. am. going. to. help. you."

Now, Lucy wasn't so sure on who was scarier: Mirajane or Erza.

And so Lucy couldn't fight back as Mirajane pounced on her.

Volunteer at the fair, they said.

It'll be fun, they said.

* * *

"Look how much money I made!" Mira cried shaking the jar in front of her friend's face. It wasn't surprised, Mira was one of the, if not, hottest girls at the school. She had the long silver locks and piercing blue eyes and flawless skin, and that smile hypnotized everyone.

Uninterested, Lucy tucked a strand behind her ear and turned the page of her book, "Props."

"How about you? How much did you—" Nosily, The white-haired girl looked on the other side of the booth to glance at the jar sitting on Lucy's table. Mira's blue eyes widened in disbelief, "You haven't kissed one person?!"

"Nope." Lucy said without missing a beat.

"Luuucy," Mira wailed.

Lucy rolled her eyes at her friend's dramatic scene, "What? I told you that I didn't want to help at this stupid kissing booth—"

"Right," Mira said, "Because you wanted to work at the dunk tank with those guys."

"At least I wouldn't have to kiss anyone." Lucy shrugged, "Now shush, let me finish my book."

Mira snatched the book out of her hands, "No."

"Hey!" Lucy cried, "I was reading that!"

"Oh well, I did your hair for you-" Mira did do a nice job with the braid, "And even tried giving you advice!" Mira snapped, then the beauty paused with a mischief grin on her face, "That's it I'm bringing my friends over here. You are going to kiss someone!"

Lucy swallowed the hard lump against her throat and suddenly the heat had begged her to go hide and get some water. Kissing a stranger? That would do absolutely nothing for her. If she was as confident as Mira or her other girl friends then this wouldn't be a problem. But for her, she felt very...she felt like somebody's toy.

"You just need a little eye candy."

"I DO NOT NEED EYE-CANDY!"

"Be right back," Mira winked and left the entire booth to the blonde. Lucy sighed seeing as boys walked over to the booth wanting to get something. "Sorry, boys the kissing booth princess went on break."

One of the attractive boys wiggled his eyebrows, "Then why don't you give me a little something?" Arrogant.

Lucy sneered, "My face is up here buddy." She snapped at his friend and then turned to the red-haired, "And you, if you don't leave in four seconds I am going to kick you in the balls."

The color drained from their faces, if they had tails they would for sure be in between their legs as they quickly left the booth.

Never again was she planning on helping at the school fair.

"There's Lucy! LUCY!" Mira's distant voice called waving her hand dramatically to get Lucy's attention.

Lucy muttered under her breath, "Great." True to her word, Mira had brought a couple of friends: two guys to be exact. The clumps of shadows blocked the sun out of her eyes which she was grateful for.

Mira stood in front grinning widely as she shoved the boy's forward like they were on a display. Boy number one had short choppy blonde hair with a large fit body: broad shoulders, bulging biceps, and his abs were clearly visible under his tank top. His eyes were a bottomless blue, bushy eyebrows and a large thunder scar on his right eye that went down to his cheek. "This is Laxus."

Said boy just huffed.

"Kissing booth?" The second person, who was definitely a male, chuckled immaturely. Lucy rolled her eyes, this was probably some lame-o boy who wanted to prove to his friends that he could kiss a girl.

"Yeah and it's closed." Lucy snapped.

"Oh really?" He asked, amused.

Lucy raised her brow, "Yeah."

"It's says open right there." He smirked showing off the tiny fang in his mouth.

Dammit.

For some reason this boy irritated her, whether it was because he had unnatural colored hair (it was pink for Mavis' sakes), whether that cocky smirk had yet to be wiped off from his face, whether he was a good looking guy who seemed like a douche, or maybe it was the fact that he continued to stare at her.

"Lucy?" Mira caught the blonde's attention, "Can you hold down the fort while...Laxus and I get something to eat?" Lucy eyed Mira and how her hand fumbled towards Laxus—oh, oh, that's why, thank Mavis she didn't have to kiss him.

Lucy waved the girl off, "Yeah, yeah sure."

Mira beamed, "Thanks, Lucy! Natsu try not to piss Lucy off too much, she has a temper."

"I do not!" Lucy objected.

"See?"

Lucy huffed, crossing her arms. "Bye Mira."

"Okay, okay, see you in a hour, Lucy-goosey!" Lucy flinched at the stupid nickname watching how Mira and what's-his-face had already began to walk down to the food area.

"So," The guy who went by Natsu trailed off, leaning on the counter, "how much for a kiss?"

"I told you it's closed. The princess just left, so if you want a smooch you're going to have to wait."

Natsu smirked, "But," he leaned closer, "You're the one wearing the cute kiss-me shirt. So I'll ask again, how much for a kiss?"

Lucy leaned back, exhaling loudly, focusing on anything but his obsidian-green eyes. Sure he was attractive: a muscle shirt with the school's emblem, khaki cargo shorts, clean shoes and pink tousled hair, everything about him screamed: hottie alert!

His colorful eyes trailed around the booth and locked onto the pricing, "Five dollars, huh."

"That's what it says Captain Obvious."

"Roll back the attitude there, Lieutenant Sarcasm." His lips parted into the most adorable grin—wait did she just say that he had an adorable grin?

Natsu fished in his pocket, "If you don't want to be kissed then why are you here?"

"Not by choice, obviously." Lucy crossed her arms over her chest.

Natsu hummed, "Too many bad kissers? Don't worry, Luigi, I'll be the prince today." He leaned forward, eyes flicking down to her lips. Mavis, why did he smell so good? She didn't even bother to correct him about her name.

Lucy was flustered, "Seriously though, if you wait about an hour the _real deal_ will be here."

"I don't want the _real deal_ ," he said breath fanning her face, "I want you." He took his hand and played with one of her loose strands, "Besides I have my five dollars right here." He whispered huskily.

Lucy shoved him, "I already told you I am not kissing anyone."

"And?"

Lucy growled, "And that means I plan to fulfill that!"

Natsu laughed. To be honest, Lucy wouldn't mind hearing that baritone laugh everyday— _get your mind out of the gutter, Lucy! Keep him away!_

"Natsu."

"Luigi."

"My name is Lucy. Now shoo, fly. Don't bother me." The blonde snapped. Gosh as cute as he was, he was very obnoxious.

The smile on his face faded, "Fuck this." he said dropping the five into the jar.

"Thanks for donating." Lucy said monotonously.

Before Lucy could blink, Natsu had slipped behind the booth and stood right in front of her. "I paid and now I think I deserve my kiss." His toned arms flexed as he stepped towards her. Lucy found herself backed up against the booth's wall. Her eyes widened in fear, to her surprise and disgust, she wanted him to touch her. Wanted him to run his arms around her body and—

"No!" Lucy cried trying to push his weight off of her. "I already told you-,"

Natsu smirked, "And yet you're not trying hard enough to push me away." He was right, she wasn't putting in her full effort. Mavis, why did he smell so good? His scent was like a bonfire mixed with cinnamon: fresh and desiring. "I'm the one who is following the rules. It is you who has to meet the end of the bargain here." He said, his warm breath fanning over her face as he spoke.

His hands ran up and down her sides before resting on her waist, thumbs rubbing circles on the exposed skin that made Lucy suck in her breath.

They locked gazes.

Natsu's eyes flickered down to her lips and back up to her brown eyes. "I am going to kiss you now." He announced, brushing his lips temptingly over Lucy's.

Lucy freaked out on the inside because when he bent down for their lips to fully meet she hadn't stopped her. Instead, she enjoyed his soft lips move leisurely against hers. And soon, Lucy found herself lost in Natsu's kisses. Her eyes slowly closed and her hands slipped down to his chest. Natsu growled, yanking her closer to him until her body was pressed firmly against his, mouth moving furiously.

Her hands slid down his chest and under his muscle shirt to trace his abs. Natsu growled again and in response he nipped at her lower lip. And to fill her embarrassment even more, Lucy moaned.

Laughter and chatter of passers-byers reminded her that there were still people all around her and she wasn't into PDA. But something about Natsu made her not even care about being watched. Did she even start the timer? She loved the taste of his minty cool breath, moving her lips right along his.

Natsu teased her lips with his tongue, sucking, nipping, and licking just to draw a moan from her which he found so sexy.

Kissing Natsu wasn't so bad.

Mm.

Her first kiss.

Wait one second!

Her first kiss!

"Hey, Lucy I'm back—"

Lucy's eyes widened and she pulled away, shoving Natsu in the process. Natsu grinned widely, panting; while Lucy's fingers trembled against her lips. She gave this complete stranger her first kiss.

Lucy looked around the area, praying that no one saw what happened. But then, she heard that voice; and then her eyes locked onto the shocked blue ones.

"M-M-Mira, you got it all—"

"OH MY GOD!"

"—wrong..."

Once again—volunteer at the fair they said, it'll be fun they said.

Lucy inwardly huffed. Liars.

* * *

 _There we go first chapter is done. Please, I'd love to read your thoughts if I should continue this or not, I would appreciate it. Excuse the errors, please I will fix them again, I hope you have a fantastic day and remember: **YOU ARE LOVED.**_

 **—Aislinn-Black**


	2. Chapter 2

Summary: _"I paid and now I think I deserve my kiss. I'm the one who is following the rules. It is you who has to meet the end of the bargain." He said, his warm breath fanning over her face as he spoke, thumbs rubbing circles on the exposed skin that made Lucy suck in her breath. "I am going to kiss you now." He announced, brushing his lips temptingly over Lucy's._

Rating: T

Note: I didn't think it'd be a year since I last updated. I had been going through a lot of crap. I'm sorry. Also I am writing this while I have a concussion. Rip. I read this over so many times, but I feel like I missed something. Sorry if this chapter was so horrible. ):

* * *

 _"Kiss me, kiss me, kiss me quick."_

(:)(A)(:)

Kissing Booth

Chapter Two: Annoyance

(:)(A)(:)

* * *

"You kissed Natsu Dragneel."

"Stop reminding me."

"You, _kissed_ Natsu Dragneel."

"Please say it again, I didn't hear you after the _seventh_ time."

"You kissed Natsu Dragneel."

"I didn't actually mean for you to say it again."

"You kissed Natsu Drag—"

"WOULD YOU SHUT UP ABOUT ME KISSING DRAGNEEL?" Lucy snapped—developing a pink tinge in the face from either embarrassment or shame. She didn't know, maybe both. Mira had immediately put up the 'On Break' sign for the kissing booth and dragged Lucy to one of the nearest tables to spill everything.

"Who's kissing who now?" A smooth, deep voice piped in. Lucy saw disheveled onyx-coloured hair out of the corner of her eye. She instantly knew who it was. Gray Fullbuster. One of her best friends, no matter how annoying he could be with his...exhibitionist problem.

Lucy grumbled, "No one." The blonde narrowed her eyes as he took a seat at their table.

"Hello to you too." He replied back.

"Hey, Gray!" Mira giggled, maybe she wouldn't tell him. Lucy was wrong for Mira's creepy smile took place on her face once again. "And she kissed Natsu!" She exclaimed excitedly, waving her arms.

Ultramarine coloured eyes widened in disbelief. He bounced his attention back and forth between Mira and Lucy. "W-wait... _what?"_ Gray locked onto Lucy. The blonde flinched under his gaze, refusing to look into his eyes. "You kissed Natsu?! As in Natsu Dragneel!"

 _Thanks, Mira._ Lucy thought bitterly. "It's not like it's a big deal or anything." she barked. _Except for the fact that he stole your first kiss._

"Not a big deal?" Gray repeated, knitting his brows together. "Lucy, you gave your first kiss to some guy. Natsu to be exact! The guy who can barely even tie his own shoes!" He cried.

Lucy rolled her eyes. "It was one time, and it's not going to happen again. _Ever._ " She would make sure of it. "Anyway," Lucy continued, "It's Mira's fault. She's the one who forced me to help with that damn booth. I really wanted to help with the dunk tanks."

Gray shot the white-haired girl a look, "Dammit, Mira! You told me that Gramps decided to change her job!"

"I did!" Mira fired back, "But that may have been a white lie." She grinned sheepishly.

"White lie my ass!"

"I was only trying to help Lucy have fun and be social!"

"Because kissing random strangers is fun!"

"Well—"

Lucy decided this was a perfect opportunity to escape. Quietly, she slipped away while her two friends continued to shout at each other. Honestly, those two could be a handful. With Mira's forceful matchmaking and Gray's overprotectiveness, it was just too much at times.

She wanted to find a nice and quiet place to read—but she forgot her book back at the booth, so she settled for just exploring the entire fair. There was a bigger turn out to this year's fair than all the other years Lucy had been a part of helping. This year, the Rainbow Cherry Tree would finally be on display. Fairytail really outdid it this year.

Lucy hummed a tune softly to herself as she walked towards the magic shop. The sign in front of the tent's entrance read, " _Do you believe Fairies have tails?"_ Magic was a weird concept to her and yet, she believed it. Lucy went inside the shop to see beautiful jewelry.

"Hello, beautiful young lady!" A short old man cried from behind the counter. "I am so glad you decided to grace my dear shop with your presence."

Lucy felt a bit uncomfortable. "Uh, hello." And then a beautiful gold key caught her attention. She walked closer to it, a glass barrier keeping her from holding the beauty. It was pure gold with the zodiac symbol of Leo the Lion emblazed on the heart shape top. It reminded her so much of—

Well...

It reminded her of the keys her mother used to collect.

"I see this specific key caught you attention!" The old man said, big nose nearly poking her eye out as he stood on his stool, leaning in close to her. "I tell you something about these keys." He looked around the tent to see if there was anyone around. "They're magical."

Lucy bit the inside of her cheek.

"These keys are a sign of good luck. Each zodiac will protect you, but only if you have their key."

"So they're like guardian angels or something?" Lucy questioned.

The old man smiled, "Something like that. Most people don't believe in the magic, but—"

"LUCY!"

"LUCY WHERE ARE YOU?!"

Lucy flinched, hearing the voices of Gray and Mira. "Uh, I have to go." Lucy rushed out of the shop. Why was she running from them again? She didn't know, she just didn't want to be harassed about the kiss anymore. Lucy went back down the path she came from, but paused when she saw Mira's white hair and Gray's concerning blue eyes.

Ultramarine blue locked onto caramel brown.

Lucy cursed under her breath as Gray got Mira's attention—both walking towards her. Lucy flung herself into the crowd, hoping to blend in. It wasn't hard, it wasn't like she was the only brown-eyed blonde in all of Magnolia. Lucy lost her attention on where she was going, instead she rammed hard into something.

Lucy stumbled back, and if it wasn't for a strong arm that wrapped around her waist, she would have fell flat on her ass. She opened her eyes about to say thank you, but her breath stopped, and she could only mutter out. "Y-you."

Natsu grinned, pulling her a bit closer. "Hey, Luigi." He whispered. She had to admit, he was pretty attractive, now that she got a close look at him. Cheeks chiseled, tall, tan and muscular, and suddenly pink looked good on him. His deep green eyes looked at her with an amused glint. "Are you checking me—"

"Dammit, I just saw her."

Lucy pulled herself out of her trance, grabbing his wrist to yank him, "Shit come on." Lucy pulled him behind one of the big booths, and pressed against it. Only poking just her head out to see if they had left.

"Ya know, about that kiss—" Natsu began.

"Shh!" Lucy snapped at him, watching her friends' movements closely. Soon they had turned and gone in the other direction. Lucy sighed loudly, pressing her back against one of the poles. "Sorry about that." She murmured, eyes looking everywhere but his. She went to push off the pole but Natsu had stopped her. "What?" She asked innocently.

"As I was sayin'—" Natsu trapped her with his body. One hand above her head and the other gripping her waist, strongly.

His lips barely grazed hers as he grinned playfully, "We got interrupted before." He pressed his lips firmly against hers. His other hand coming down to grab the other side of her waist.

"Allow me to make it up to you...Luigi." He murmured on her lips.

And once again.

She found herself being kissed by Natsu Dragneel.

* * *

Note 1: Once again I am so sorry for updating after a year. So I'm sorry if this chapter sucked.

Note 2: I am working on the next chapter as you are (probably) reading this.

Note 3: Other stories will be updated (hopefully) shortly.

Note 4: I did say I was inconsistent, lol.

Note 5: It would mean so much to me if you left a review. How much did you miss this story?

Note 6: See ya my dudes, and remember _**You are loved!**_

 _—Aislinn-Black_


	3. Chapter 3

Summary: " _I paid and now I think I deserve my kiss. I'm the one who is following the rules. It is you who has to meet the end of the bargain." He said, his warm breath fanning over her face as he spoke, thumbs rubbing circles on the exposed skin that made Lucy suck in her breath. "I am going to kiss you now." He announced, brushing his lips temptingly over Lucy's._

Rating: T

Note: I am so sorry for the wait everyone. But I'm back! I now volunteer at a Humane Society, but I'm not very busy so I have more time to write. I got a lot of closure after my aunt passed away, and I'm a bit better. Still working on Senior Project (can you believe I'm graduating next year? I remember when I was about 10-11 on this site, it's almost been 7 years!) Anyway I'm gonna be focusing on writing. Can you also believe I'm working to make a YouTube Channel? I love you all!

* * *

 _"I guess we all like to be recognized not for one piece of fireworks, but for the ledger of our daily work."_

 _—Neil Armstrong_

(:)(S)(:)

Kissing Booth

Chapter 3: Dunks and Prizes

(:)(S)(:)

* * *

 _"Allow me to make it up to you...Luigi." He murmured on her lips._

 _..._

 _.._

 _Luigi?_

 _..._

 _.._

Lucy opened her caramel eyes widely, realizing that she was once again kissing him. Lucy quickly pulled away, glaring at Natsu.

Natsu groaned from the loss of her lips on his, "Luigi..."

"I don't know what girl you're imagining of buddy, but my name is not Luigi." Lucy snapped, furious that he would call her a name that was clearly not her own.

Natsu stared blankly at her, before he slowly and quietly said, "...wait, so your name is not Luigi?"

"No!" She yelled, "What gave you the impression that my name is Luigi?!"

"I dunno, maybe because your friend called you Luigi!"

"No, no one calls me Luigi!"

"WELL SHE DID!"

"NO SHE DIDN'T!"

"YES!"

"MY NAME IS LUCY! L-U-C-Y, LUCY!"

"I KNOW THAT NOW!"

"I DUNNO MAYBE YOUR HEARING PROBLEMS ACTIVATED ON YOU!"

"I DON'T HAVE HEARING PROBLEMS!"

"OF COURSE YOU DON'T!" She yelled sarcastically, "YOU JUST HAVE LISTENING PROBLEMS!"

Their mouths both snapped into a frown—glaring daggers at each other. The silent pause only lasted for a few seconds, before Lucy huffed. "I can't believe you seriously thought my name was Luigi."

Natsu crossed his arms and adverted his gaze—mumbling something under his breath so the blonde couldn't hear.

"What did you say?" She asked threateningly but also out of curiosity.

"Nothing!" The pink-haired teen said quickly.

Lucy rolled her eyes, "Well you wasted enough of my time, I'm heading back to the booth." As the words left her mouth, she turned on her heels, about to make her way towards the crowd—hoping to get lost from her friends and the asshole behind her. _Who am I kidding, I really don't want to go back to Mira's torture chamber._

Warmness surrounded her wrist, and soon Lucy was gently pulled back. "Don't go." He whined.

Lucy swallowed, completely under the spell of his puppy dog look.

"O-ok."

 _Damn those green eyes!_

"What do you want to do?" she asked.

Natsu placed his hand on his chin—thinking. "We still have a couple of hours before the fair ends," he said, "let's go play some games!" He said cheerfully.

"Yeah, sounds fun!" Lucy said, perking up a bit. Natsu laughed grabbing her hand before he dragged her around the fair, weaving through the crowd. Lucy ignored how weirdly nice the boy's calloused hand was. It was rough but warm. Very, _very_ , warm.

Natsu came to a stop. Still not letting go of Luigi's hand, he looked around the area to find some interesting games. Green eyes locked onto the ring toss. Natsu turned his head to see if she wanted to play that, "Hey, Luigi how about—" his voice trailed off, noticing that the blonde wasn't even paying attention to him, because if she was paying attention to him, he was sure that she would yell at him for calling her Luigi again.

But no.

Her eyes were set on the dunk tank, watching the varsity football team taunt the crowd.

"Hey."

Lucy looked away and caught herself in the gaze of Natsu and his green eyes. A large grin broke out on his face, "Come on." He said, pulling her closer.

"Where are we going?" She asked, even though she had a feeling where he was taking her.

"To the dunk tank, duh." Natsu said, confirming the feeling she had. The dunk tank was by far the coolest thing at the fair to her. It also was one of their biggest sources of income. Like come on, who would want to turn down knocking those idiotic jocks into freezing cold water?

There wasn't really a long line, in fact there was only about five people in front of them. The rest of the people had crowded around, hoping to see someone get dunked. According to the person in front of Lucy and Natsu, no one had been dunked yet.

 _That was sure as hell going to change._

Lucy got anxious, the people in line either missed tremendously, or barely missed the mark. It wasn't long before they were next to go.

"Come on, I'm tired of all of you missing!" The blonde sitting on the small board roared. "All of you suck!"

His eyes caught onto Natsu, "Look who it is, it's the pyro!" He laughed loudly.

Natsu rolled his eyes, "Nice to see you too, asshole."

"Here to try and dunk me?" He taunted, "Don't even waste my time, you'll just be wasting your money." He finished with a smirk.

Lucy bit her tongue—refusing to state that, that was the whole reason of all the games here, especially the dunk tank— was to have people waste their money so the school could be able to cover other expenses when it came to the sports teams and other clubs.

Then the blonde boy noticed Lucy, a flirtatious grin setting on his lips that made the girl feel uncomfortable. "Are you here to watch this sissy humiliate himself?" He asked, "How about when I'm done here you and I go get some food?"

Natsu opened his mouth to object.

One of the boys laughed, "Good luck, Sting, she's hard to catch."

 _So his name is Sting._

Well Sting didn't seem to care what the boys were telling him. "She just needs a real man." He said, blue eyes locking onto Natsu. Natsu growled, reaching in his pocket to find a few bucks, because believe him, he was going to knock Sting into the water repeatedly until he ran out of cash. How dare he call him a sissy. Oh, he was going to—

"Actually," Lucy cleared her throat, "I'm here to give it a try." Natsu paused.

Sting stopped, but then started laughing along with the guys. "Oh that was a good one." The blonde said wiping a tear from his eye.

"Are you done?" Lucy questioned, irritated.

Sting grinned, "Oh so you were serious." He hummed, "Let's make this more interesting. If you miss, I get to take you out on a date."

Natsu wanted to protest.

Lucy arched a brow, "And if I win?"

"Anything you want." On the inside, Lucy shuddered on how flirtatious that sounded. But instead she shrugged—

"Fine." She dug in her pocket and pulled out a small sum of money. The game was five dollars, so she handed the money to one of the boys who had laughed at her. "Here you go." The boy grinned, handing her one ball.

"Luce, are you sure about this?" Natsu asked, eyes still glaring daggers at Sting who continued to shout insults at the crowd.

"Yes." Lucy said confidently, tossing the ball and catching it a few times. It's been a while since she's had a baseball in her hands. "Now stand back." Natsu did what she asked, and stepped to the side along with the crowd to give her some space.

The crowd got bigger as Sting had shouted that _a girl_ had decided to try and take him down, something that no one has been able to do for the whole day. A _girl._

"Don't forget to wear something pretty on our date!"

Lucy took her stance far from the white line that the boys had messily drawn to keep anyone from having an unfair advantage. Lucy kept her right leg planted behind her, as she slightly turned her body to the side.

"Careful not to break a fingernail!" He broke out in laughter.

Lucy gritted her teeth together, loving nothing more but to punch him straight in the face—but for now, embarrassing him in front of everyone will have to do.

The ball was held tightly in her left hand, her right hand blocking it from the view. "HEY BABE—"

It was just like that.

Natsu didn't blink, because if he did he swore he would have missed the ball fly out of Lucy's hand. But he did miss the smirk she possessed when she released the ball.

 _Gotcha._

It happened _that_ fast.

It happened _so_ fast, Natsu was sure, a couple of people had missed it until the obvious happened.

Her right leg went up, her arm moved, and all of a sudden the ball had left her fingers and flew in the air at intense speed away from the target. Natsu thought Lucy had missed her target completely, but near the end, the ball curved towards the target in a direct line. It could have been his eyes playing tricks on him, but he could have sworn the ball pressed itself precisely against the small red circle that was surrounded by larger black circles.

The board flattened down in an angle and Sting slipped off it and fell into the deep, ice cold water. The bell rang, and the crowd cheered. Sting's head popped up, and he spit out the water from his mouth.

"Not bad for a girl, right?" Lucy said mockingly. She swear his face turned red in embarrassment. Sting didn't say anything. She walked away from the tank.

Natsu turned to follow her, but then his ears perked at the voice of Sting.

"She's so hot." He declared, "I'm going to date her."

For some reason that made Natsu's blood boil. He waited until Sting sat back on the board, and then he shoved a five at one guy's face and snatched the ball from the table. Natsu went back behind the white line, and threw the ball as hard and fast as he could. It wasn't as cool as Lucy's throw, but it was extremely fast. The ball hit the red circle and Sting went down again.

The crowd cheered and Natsu went towards Lucy who watched with wide eyes. He grabbed her hand and pulled her away from the dunk tank, the tips of his ears slightly red, but he felt better taking out his anger on Sting.

* * *

"So where'd you learn to throw like that?" Natsu asked aiming the rotating squirt gun in the clown's mouth. He watched as the balloon on the top of his clown started to fill up.

Lucy focused on her clown, "I was a pitcher for a selected fast pitch team."

"Was?" He asked.

"Was." Lucy confirmed. He didn't press.

Natsu's balloon popped a second before the other guy's who sat next to Lucy.

The bell rang and the operator, a parent who was a part of the volunteer program shouted. "We have a winner! Congratulations, sir! Which prize do you want?" he asked.

Natsu stared up at all the prizes, debating on which one he wanted. "Hey, Luce. Which one looks cooler?" He wanted her opinion.

Lucy looked up, and her eyes immediately set on the cute white stuffed dog. "That one." she said.

"It's ugly." Natsu declared. Lucy opened her mouth to retort but Natsu had already started talking to the older man.

"That one." Natsu repeated pointing at the stuffed dog. The operator used the rod to knock it down and handed it to Natsu. "Thanks." He said.

"Have a nice day!" The man shouted at them.

The two teens walked away from the booth, Lucy staring at the back of Natsu, wondering why he chose the stuffed animal if he thought it was so ugly. "Hey Na—"

He whirled around thrusting the stuffed animal in her face, "Here." She blinked.

"Are you sure?"

He nodded.

She took it hesitantly, but smiled nonetheless. "Thanks, Natsu." she said.

She watched how the tips of his ears turned red, "Uh, you're welcome." He then turned around. "I'm starving let's get something to eat!" He said, his shyness easily disappearing at the thought of food.

He told her to find a seat, while he went and got them some burgers, not before asking what kind of burger she liked and if she wanted any sides. Lucy hummed to herself, playing with the stuffed dog. It felt weird hanging out with Natsu, but it felt nice. Of course she argued with herself saying that she was only being nice and that this would never happen again.

But a part of her wanted to hang out more with him. She brought one hand up and let her fingers slide across her lips. She didn't forget about the kiss, it felt oddly strange, nice, warm, but strange. Just like Natsu in general. But, she couldn't explain it. Lucy laughed to herself, she wasn't an expert on kissing, maybe what she was feeling, felt like that to everyone.

 _Or maybe you liiiiike_ —

"Did you just want that ugly thing to rip its head off?" Natsu's voice broke her train of thought.

Lucy looked down seeing that her fingers were digging deeply into the neck of the stuffed animal. "Oh...uh." she stumbled her words—having no clue on what to say. She eased up on it, and watched Natsu sit down, sliding her a tray of her own food.

"He isn't ugly." The blonde glared, realizing what Natsu had said earlier.

"Whatever you say, Luigi." Natsu said while stuffing his face with his burgers and fries. Lucy looked at him in disgust, slowly losing her appetite. "What?" He looked up, cheeks full, with food all over his face.

"You're disgusting." Lucy deadpanned.

Natsu ignored her comment pointing at her food, "Are ya gonna finish that?" Lucy didn't say anything, but slightly pushed her tray towards him, which he mumbled in happiness as he continued to eat, barely chewing his food.

 _Reminder to never eat with Natsu._

 _It's a one time thing, it's never going to happen._ Lucy argued with herself.

 _Whatever you say~_

 _._

 _._

"How can you eat that much?" Lucy asked incredulously as she watched Natsu munch on the three alligator tails he held in his hand.

"I dunno." He said.

"Finish your food before speak!" The blonde scolded, still holding the prize he won her in her arms.

"Yes, mom." Natsu said mockingly, his green eyes flashing in amusement.

"Natsu!"

He swallowed his food and threw away the sticks in the trash can nearby. "Come on we have one more stop!" The blonde let herself be dragged around once more. The day was ending, and the sun was starting to set. No longer blue skies, instead a beautiful range or orange, red and pink.

It amazed her on how much beauty the sky could create. They stopped at the Rainbow Sakura, where most people decided to hang around. The glowing leaves were absolutely beautiful, it was absolutely breathtaking to Lucy. "It's so beautiful." she whispered.

Natsu looked at her, her brown eyes happily looking at the tree. He smiled, "Is this your first time seeing it?"

Lucy swallowed thickly, "I've seen it once."

"Once?" He repeated.

The blonde nodded, holding the stuffed animal tighter. "When I was little." The aura around them slowly became damp, and Natsu didn't know why. He wanted to know what she was thinking, but he didn't want to press her. There was only one thing Natsu was bad at, and that was dealing with crying girls. Especially, _pretty_ crying girls.

Natsu decided to ask her something else instead. "Hey, Lucy." She tore her eyes away from the tree to look at him. For some reason he seemed even taller, and he looked...cute? The light from the tree reflecting on his green eyes, making them appear even brighter. "Do you hate me?" He needed to know.

Her eyebrows shot up, shocked at this question before she regained her composure. "No, I don't hate you."

He felt okay.

"Even though you kissed me multiple time without—but no, I don't hate you."

He grinned running his hand through his pink hair, "Good, I had a really good time."

"Me too."

He took a step closer to her.

Lucy adverted her eyes, squeezing her brand new prize. "I should probably go, Mira's probably looking for me." Mira was her ride home, so she wasn't lying. But Mira probably wasn't looking for her, she had Laxus with her, well from the last time Lucy saw her.

He leaned in closer, and she panicked. "Natsu?"

His head lowered and she felt his warm breath fanning her face. Before his lips could touch hers, she turned her head quickly, pulling back—his lips only grazing her cheek for a second. He stood back up, staring at her. Lucy could tell her face was painted red, "Uh...I'll s-see you l-later, Natsu." Lucy quickly turned around and disappeared into the crowd. He chuckled in amusement.

.

.

Natsu tucked his hands in his pockets, a large grin sweeping across his face. Feeling slightly happy that she said "see you later" instead of "goodbye," he watched the blonde until she went out of his line of sight.

.

.

"Bye, Luigi."

.

.

 _(when she smiled,_

 _it made his heart speed up)_

 _._

 _._

* * *

Note 1: Hey once again sorry it took so long!

Note 2: Any ideas for what I should do for my YouTube Channel? I'm at a lost.

Note 3: Sorry for any errors, I always write late at night.

Note 4: During prom in June I kissed a boy :O

Note 5: Thank you for being so kind and understanding to me! I'll never be able to thank you enough!

Note 6: Did you miss this story or me?

Note 7: I'll talk to you very soon my dudes (updates and new stories)

Note 8: I deleted my aunt tribute because I kept crying every time I tried to write it.

Note 9: Remember: _**YOU ARE LOVED!**_


	4. Chapter 4

Hello, it's been a while honestly. I had so much written in my doc manager, but sadly the deadline happened and now everything is deleted. Lmfao, big yikes.

So where have I been? Well let's see, I graduated high school, I got two jobs, and now I'm a freshman in college. College is fun, but there's lots of reading which kind of sucks. I've been getting into dancing and working out more. I have also made friends, so it's lots of fun. I also have been making YouTube videos like sims 4 stuff and the walking dead (channel name same as this name on here)

Not going to lie, the doc manager thing wasn't the only reason why I disappeared, but it's because some online friends of mine found my writing on here, due to me having trust in them and I got made fun of for it so I was afraid they tell others and then I would just get made fun of. So I was a little bit scared of that, or of them posting my stories in this one place where some people don't like me. They did that with my Youtube videos and that kinda scared me, and freaked me out. (plus when I get home from school or work, I'm just extremely tired and nap away).

EITHER WAY I shouldn't care what people think, but yeah, sometimes it just gets to me. Because if I'm passionate about something and get made fun of for it, I honestly just shut down.

 **ON TO HAPPIER THINGS**

I'm not going to promise. I'm also not going to say when. But I will say, soon that they'll be a new story. I will say soon, that there will be remakes, or revisions, and I will say soon that there will be new chapters. (soon doesn't mean like this week, or maybe it does, sometimes within these two months, I will try my best, I owe it to guys for that)

I appreciate you all for sticking with me through this journey!

Take care stay hydrated and remember you are loved.


End file.
